Chomper (PvZ: GW)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies version, see Chomper. The Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, much like in the original game, can eat zombies, instantly killing them, but this also means the Chomper is a close combat fighter, and is quite powerful up close and can be overwhelming, but has no ranged attack except goop which is meant to slow enemies. Unlike in the first game, it can burrow underground to catch zombies by surprise, as well as spit goop to slow enemies and place Spikeweeds to snare enemies. Its zombie rival is the All-Star Zombie. Description The Chomper primarily uses hit and run tactics to get in close and feast on Zombies. He prefers tunneling underground and emerging beneath Zombies for surprise attacks. He loves the taste of Zombie feet - with just a dash of salt. Variants *Hot Rod Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Fire Chomper *Power Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper Primary Weapon Chomp is Chomper's basic ability. It is a bite forward, dealing 25 damage per chomp to zombies facing him which ignores any improvised zombie armor ,and is an instant kill when Chomper attacks from behind, directly under the zombie, or when the zombie is trapped in Spikeweed. After eating a zombie the Chomper is unable to move quickly or attack, and is vulnerable until it swallows what it is chewing. There are upgrades that reduce the time it takes to swallow. This chewing and swallowing animation is also in effect if the Chomper destroys any improvised zombie armor such as Coffin Zombies or Screen Door Zombie, but doing so makes the Chomper useful as a way to open these enemies to regular damage from teammates. Abilities Goop The Chomper's only "ranged" attack, purple goo is spit out and if the enemy is directly hit they will take light amounts of damage over time, be slowed (includes turning around), and unable to use their abilities, making the zombie an easy target to chomp. Burrow Chomper burrows underground to cover a large distance quickly, or to ambush zombies. Can easily be countered by the Engineer Zombie with its Sonic Grenade. While burrowing, the time remaining in burrow mode is displayed in a meter at the bottom of the screen, called Dig Power. Not moving will reduce the rate at which the Dig Power is consumed. You may remain motionless once activating Burrow for approximately 15 seconds before being forced back to the surface. Spikeweed Chomper drops a Spikeweed, which when a zombie steps on it, the zombie is ensnared (Making it defenseless from its adversaries) and hung upside-down (dealing 25 damage 2 times) for a short period of time or until death. Any zombies using improvised armor will have their armor destroyed by being caught in a Spikeweed, leaving them vulnerable. The Spikeweed can be damaged and destroyed by enemy players. Super Sticky Goop Super Sticky Goop renders an enemy zombie unable to move, with the same reduced turn speed as normal goop. The downside is that the cooldown is much longer than normal goop Sprint Burrow It's just like burrow but faster and with less time. Spiky Spikeweed The alternate of the Spikeweed. The Spiky Spikeweed does increased damage to zombies caught. Doing 35 damage twice, for a total of 70 damage. The down side is that only two can be stockpiled at a time Weapon Upgrades Super Chomper Speed Boost Chomper gains a speed boost due to getting in shape. Improved Intestinal Chamber Sudden Mutation enhances Chomper digestion rate, making it faster to digest Zombies. Hardened Skin Increased health as a result of the hardening of skin. Strategies As the Chomper Chomper has the ability to instantly kill zombies by eating them, and eating those zombies will make them unrevivable, which helps in Team Vanquish. Due to Chomper's vulnerability while eating, it is not advised to eat a zombie in the middle of a pack without a tactic. Perhaps the best course of action you can do is to pick off a single zombie that is a lone straggler, or working on something away from their team. Perhaps the most difficult match-up is against the Engineer Zombie; as the Concrete Launcher is stronger than the Chomp from the front, the Sonic Grenade can force you overground, and Engineer Zombies riding Jackhammers are hard to kill; because any attempt to eat them will only destroy their jackhammer, leaving the Chomper in the vulnerable eating position. However, Chompers can goop or tangle them to make an easy chomp. Against the Chomper Chompers can be really dangerous, as they are able to vanquish you in one hit. However, every zombie class can quickly get away from Chompers, although it may be dependent on the geography of the map. Foot Soldier Zombies can Rocket Jump, All-Star Zombies can Sprint Tackle, Engineer Zombies can ride their Jackhammers, and Scientist Zombies can use Warp. A lone Chomper eating a zombie is an easy vanquish, as even with their elevated health, they cannot strike back. When confronting a Chomper, be quick in deciding whether to flee or to fight, as being covered in Goop makes it hard to do either. Engineer Zombie has an easy matchup against Chomper so long as it is not covered in Goop, given that the abilities of the Engineer Zombie and its Concrete Launcher to counter the Chomper and its special skills. The Chomper can be damaged at the instant it unleash its burrow. Therefore, when you see one burrowing towards you with your escape ability down, you can still attempt to kill it. Foot Soldier Zombies can use their ZPG, All-Star Zombies can use Imp Punt, Scientist Zombies can try Sticky Explody Balls (the last two trick are frame-perfect and ridiculously difficult, being swallowed and get a revenge from the grave is a more likely result). Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Chompers are quite powerful in the mid or late zombies waves. Since Chomper can instant kill a zombies, they are best against zombies heroes. They are also effective against shielded zombies such as Screen Door Zombie, Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate; as Chomp ignores armors,and can be used to open these enemies, which makes an easy kill for your team; but remember that Chomper cannot instant kill them, leaving it vulnerable when it eats the shield from the zombies. The downside of Chomper in Garden Ops, is that it is ineffective against bosses, since they cannot be instant kill with Burrow or Chomp from behind, which makes Chomper unable to fight large amount of zombies. However, Goop ability can slow any zombie down, including bosses. Team Vanquish In Team Vanquish, Chompers are prey to Foot Soldier Zombies on roofs and Engineer Zombies. Chompers should Burrow whenever they go out into open ground, or sneaking up on an unsuspecting zombie. Using Goop can stop a zombie from using its abilities, allowing Chompers to go in for the vanquish. Chompers should set up their Spikeweeds as traps for unsuspecting zombies. Preferred areas could be at the top of stairs, around corners, or unable to be seen at all. If the zombie sees the Spikeweed before they're caught in it, Chompers should Goop them, and Chomp them from behind. Chompers need to watch for the Sonic Grenade, as it stuns them for a longer period of time compared to other plants. Gallery images (32) 7564.jpg|Customizing a Hot Rod Chomper images (55).jpg|Customizing a Chomper chomper.jpg|Screen after being eaten by a Chomper GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|Chomper preparing to feast. 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|Chomper about to grab and eat the Scientist Zombie. CHOMPABIT.png|Chomper's abilities Videos Chomper Variants Guide|Chomper variants PvZ Garden Warfare Chomper Breakdown-0|Gameplay Trivia *The Chomper is the only class on either team that does not have a ranged attack besides its Goop ability. *The Chomper's health is the same amount of sun it costs (unless upgraded) in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is a coincidence that the Chomper and its zombie counterpart, the All-Star Zombie, has the highest health and is the only one without an ammo count on each other's respective character group. *The Chomper cannot eat certain zombies and instantly kill them, like Coffin Zombies and Outhouse Zombies. Instead, their armor will be broken, but the zombies will stay alive and the Chomper will have to take time to eat the armor just like a normal zombie had just been eaten. The Chomper also cannot eat bosses in Garden Ops, for obvious reasons. *The Chomper and its variants are the only classes that have the ability to penetrate improvised zombie armor with their primary weapon. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters